


Caught in the Act

by pkfb269



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is drinking by himself in the bunker late one night and he hears some strange noises from down the hall. Thinking the worst, he goes to investigate and is shocked to the core at what he sees in Sammy's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Dean sighed and sat back in his chair while taking a deep swig of his beer. He’d been sat at the table in the bunker library for the past few hours going over lore books and re-reading Dad’s journal for the thousandth time.  
He didn’t know why he did it. He was certain he could recite that journal word for word, but it was Dad’s. Even though it had been years since Dad died, Dean still missed him so much that he could feel a huge ache across his chest whenever he thought about him. 

The aching was quickly replaced by a burning anger as Dean thought about all the shit he’d been through over the years. Dying, going to hell, torturing souls, dying again, becoming a demon. Even all of the crazy monsters out there; vampires, werewolves, shifters, demons and angels, what kind of life was this? What the hell had he done to deserve all of this shit?  
Dean took his headphones off, sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 2am. The others would be asleep by now.  
Great, on top of the anger Dean was now feeling guilty. He wasn’t alone in this pathetic attempt at a life, no, there was his younger brother, Sammy. Even he’d been through hell and back, but at least the two of them were together. Aw hell, now Dean was feeling even more guilty at the fact that he was happy Sammy was here experiencing all of this shit with him. There was a little comfort to be taken in the fact that because Sam was family, it wasn’t entirely Dean’s fault that they were in this together. 

It certainly wasn’t as if he had plucked some innocent stranger away from their life, a stranger who actually had a shot at that white-picket-fence lifestyle. No, that wasn’t Sam, that was Y/N.  
Sam and Dean had met Y/N a couple of years ago. The town she lived in was experiencing some trouble with vengeful spirits so the brothers had cruised into town and did their jobs. Y/N was one of the victims of the spirit and they’d saved her life. A few months later in a town a couple of hours drive away from where Y/N lived, the brothers got wind of a vampire nest but when they got there they found Y/N had taken it out on her own. Of course Dean had given her the lecture about how hunters have shorter life spans, it’s the worst kind of life imaginable and all that jazz. To his surprise, Y/N had simply listened to what he had to say. She didn’t argue, she didn’t claim to be a ‘big girl who could look after herself’, she just listened to them, said goodbye and claimed she was heading home.

Dean and Sam headed back to their bunker for some down time. A couple of days later Y/N turned up at the door, talking about a pack of werewolves that needed executing and she needed help. She’d managed to lojack the Impala and followed them home. She claimed that Dean had been right about her getting herself killed but she wasn’t backing out of being a hunter. She felt she was good at it and wanted to help save humanity even though she would never get the recognition for it. She had said that “having the world not go to shit was reward enough.” 

Of course both boys were against it at first, but she kept turning up at hunts or calling them when she found herself on a job that was bigger than she could handle. Dean had to admit, she had a good sense of judgement in that respect and she wasn’t afraid to ask for help. If only more hunters were like that then some of them may even still be alive. After a few months, Y/N moved into the bunker. Dean was further convinced by the fact that she had excellent taste in music and baked a mean pie. 

Y/N was an incredibly bright kid, definitely had a good head on her shoulders and she was cute too. She was about 9 or 10 years younger than him, making her a bit younger than what he would usually go for, but Dean had flirted like mad with her in the beginning. Dean’s thoughts of her being a good kid were backed up when she knocked him back every time.  
That was a couple of years ago and now Y/N was like one of the family.

Dean got up and headed to the kitchen to grab another beer. He desperately needed another drink to drown the guilt he felt about Y/N. He should have been more firm with her, he should have kept pushing her away and forced her to stop hunting. There was so much he should have done, but despite it all, her presence in the bunker made him feel happy and he felt like such a dick. 

As he walked past the corridor that led to the bedrooms with his fresh beer in hand and that’s when he heard it. A female groan pierced the silence in the bunker and caught Dean’s attention. He’d heard groans like that before when he tortured souls in hell.  
“Y/N!” he called as he ran through the corridor. He quickly stopped by his own room and grabbed a gun as images of Y/N being tortured flashed through his mind.  
Walking quickly and silently toward Y/N’s room, he heard a gasp followed by another groan. Whatever monster had gotten into the bunker was working her over at some pace.  
The door to her room was open and he peered inside. She wasn’t there.  
‘Fuck.’ He thought to himself as he stood still, awaiting for another noise to give away her location. After a couple of agonisingly long seconds, Dean finally heard a high whimper and he took off down the hallway. The sounds were coming from Sam’s room.  
‘What the hell?’ he thought to himself. Had the monster gotten Sam too? Sam’s door was also open so he brought his gun up and stepped into the doorway. He promptly froze in shock at the sight inside. 

The light was on and Dean could hear Pink Floyd playing softly in the background. Sam was completely naked, sitting on his bed with his back to the doorway where Dean was stood.  
Y/N was sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around Sam’s torso, one arm around his shoulder with her fist bunched tightly in his hair. The shoulder of her other arm leaned forward and pressed onto Sam’s as her arm was being their bodies. Her eyes were closed and she pressed her cheek on the side of Sam’s head, her mouth open as she bounced up and down in time to Sam’s thrusting. 

Before Dean could gather his wits about him, he heard Sam grunt as Y/N sat bolt upright and she began to cry out Sam’s name. Dean had seen enough, he shot through the corridor and into his own room. After slamming the door shut he grabbed his headphones and turned on some music to dry to drown out the echoes of Sam and Y/N’s sex noises while he tried to think about anything other than what he had just seen.

___________________________________

The push and pull of Sam’s dick inside me was exquisite. Waves of pleasure coursed through my abdomen and down my thighs as he thrust into me from below. I sat in his lap and gripped his shoulders tight as I rode through the pleasure. His dick seemed to hit absolutely every nerve inside me and the heat began to build quickly.  
Sam took one of my hands from his shoulder and pushed it down between our bodies, placing it on my clit as a silent request for me to pleasure myself while he fucked me.

I began to rub two fingers in the hot wetness that we had created and instantly felt my knot begin to tighten. Sam held me as I writhed in his lap, my gasps and moans becoming more and more frequent. It wasn’t long before the pleasure peaked and I cried out his name over and over again as the waves of pleasure violently crashed over me. I brought my hand back up to Sam’s shoulder as I crumpled forward in a wet mess. 

Sam sat up and laid me down on the bed with his dick still inside me. Laying down on top of me he started fucking me hard and fast as his grunts picked up. I felt him bite into my shoulder as he thrust himself as far inside me as he could and I felt the twitch as he spilled his own release.  
After a few moments, he released me and moved down the bed. I watched his head disappear between my legs and felt his warm tongue lapping at the apex of my thighs and over my pussy. Through the throbbing of the orgasm I had just experienced, I felt the warmth building into a heat once again as Sam’s tongue lapped greedily over my clit. The intensity snapped as I came hard tightening my fists in his hair and bucked against him as I poured myself into his mouth, riding out the contractions that went all the way to my toes as I gasped and groaned his name over and over.

As I regained control of my own breathing and my heart rate lowered to something more normal, Sam sat up and pulled off the condom he wore, knotting it and dropping it to the floor to be cleaned up later. He lifted the bed sheet and shuffled under it, spooning me from behind as he held me.  
“Y/N? You taste fucking amazing. I love you.” I heard him speak as a groggy haze washed over me.  
“Sam, I luh you…” I mumbled and fell asleep.


End file.
